


The Sentinel Mages

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Mages, Sentinel Mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Portraits of the Sentinel Mages posted to guard Saimaa's borders after the calamity of Y79
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	1. Eyes of Vipers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdleLeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/gifts).



> Originally posted with just Eyes of Vipers, but expanding to include all 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sointu Takasuo, guarding the Saukonsalo station


	2. Eyes of Sparrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kauko Katainen, guarding Ahoselkä station


	3. Eyes of Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aulikki Jokimäki, guarding Punkaharju station


	4. Eyes of Gulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Väinö Väänänen, guardian of the Kermajärvi station


End file.
